BioShock:Ascendence
by mrbrightkills
Summary: There's always a man. there's always a Lighthouse. There's always a city. That's the number one rule of the multiverse. That's how it has been, that how it will always be and that how it will be. Constants and variables will always be in play. You cant run from it. But you can try to fight it. but the more delicious question is...will you live to see it?
1. A Man,A Lighthouse,A City

_**"The mind of then subject will desperately struggle to create memories where none exist..." Barriers to trans-Dimensional travel R. Lutece,1889**_

* * *

"So it's agreed then?" A female british voice called out. The woman was around 5'6 feet, she had fiery red hair that had a pony tail in the back and she had crystal blue eyes. She wore a tan business suit, with a tan skirt and brown high heels.

"Yes, but are you sure you don't want to give Mr. Dewitt another go?" A male british voice responded he is at least 3 inches taller, slicked back red hair and crystal blue eyes. He's wearing a tan business suit, tan pants and brown boots.

"Dear brother, we sent a total of nine different versions of Booker Dewitt to save the girl, six of them were killed by _him_. at the road to the asylum, while the other three started developing post traumatic stress disorder and got killed by you know who's men while was having an episode. Based on this evidence alone; it is for the best that we get some new blood on this problem of ours."

"Are you suggesting that we restart the cycle?" The male voice asked his sister.

"You should know by now my dear brother. Those events were already in motion. All we're doing is speeding it up. And more to the point the multiverse and the space time continuum are connected. If the proper reaction is big enough, both sides will notice."

"All right, may I suggest Commander Shepard from universe A446-X in the year 2186?"

"Too many variables: female or male Shepard, different origins and personality in every single dimension. The different versions of Shepard are each unique in their own way. We'd never get any solid results."

"How about Link Artym from Hyrule in universe C-6890?"

"You know who has recruited Mr. Artym to help in universe B-2465 with Earth-32's criminal problem."

"Never thought Mr. Artym would be the dark and brooding bat theme vigilante type. How about Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze? from Konoha in universe Z-16? "

"You know who, has planned for him to take Mr. Artym's place once he become's too old to continue."

"He has been know for planning ahead. So how about you dear sister? Have any suggestions?" For the first time in years, the man saw his sister smile

"One, Jack Troy Darby. "

* * *

"Jack? Are you afraid of God?"

"No, but i'm afraid of you."

* * *

_**2K Games presents**_

_**Irrational Games production**_

_**Original take by MR . BRIGHTKILLS**_

_**STARRING: JOSH KEATON, COURTNEE DRAPER, jENNIFER HALE, OLIVER VAQUER and KIFF VANDENHEUVEL  
**_

**_FEATURING_**_**: TROY BAKER AS BOOKER DEWITT**_

_**BIOSHOCK: ASCENDENCE**_

_**bioshock series created by **__**Ken Levine**_

* * *

Darkness surrounded his vision, an indescribable pain roaring in his head, his ears couldn't stop vibrating, his skin felt it was getting pealed off by a dull knife. drips of water were relentless showering his body which clearly meant it was raining. The coal hair sixteen year old slowly opened his blue eyes and first thing he saw was oddly enough there was a lighthouse on one side and on the other side there was an ocean.

_'I might have gotten a C- in geology, but I know for a fact that Nevada is a land locked state. No rivers or oceans, just small lakes.' _The young teen pushed himself up to his feet. The teen felt something warm run down his nose. When he wiped it away with his arm; the young man was quite surprised to see a small bit of blood on the sleeves of his long gray shirt. He Shook off his confusion to look around his surroundings. He was clearly on a very small island. Besides the lighthouse that looks like it was thrown straight out of the early 1910's and the razor sharp rocks that surrounded said lighthouse; he was standing on the docks that was only a good ten feet away from the lighthouse. A small canoe boat was at the very end of the dock and floating unscratched in the surprisingly calm water but much to the teen's dismay the two rows were snapped in half like a twig. A lightbulb soon flickered on in the young man's head. With one quick motion he reached in his pocket...only to feel chunks of plastic and wires. pulling it out of his pocket; that's exactly what he got, the only indication that it was his flip-phone was the small rubber antenna and the battery pack that was tangled in a mess of wires. In a fit of rage, he threw the remains of his flip phone into the ocean. He stuck his hand in his other pocket and felt something solid. Pulling it out he found his Ipod still intact and quickly put it back in his pocket. The young man felt his right hand flare up with pain. He stared at his hand in confusion and horror as a tattoo of what appeared to be the Autobot symbol appeared on his hand. It was safe to say that the young man was, well putting it bluntly freaking the hell out. He stared at his hand in dumbfounded horror and slowly backed away. After taking a few deep breaths, he turned to the lighthouse with a curious gaze.

_'Of all the places I had to get stranded on, it had to be on a creepy stormy island with a creepier lighthouse.' _The wooden stairs that led up to the lighthouse made a creak noise with each step the young man took. When he reached the top of the stairs. There was a note on the door that was held up by a knife. The young man's eye's widened when he read it.

_**"Dear Jackson 'Jack' Troy Darby. We know that you that you are confused on how you got here and why. There's box with a golden plate with your name on it, It have further Instructions inside as well as some supplies to keep you alive and well. Good luck Mr. Darby**_

_**\- R &amp; R Lutece "**_

Jack stared at the note, blinking rapidly for about thirty seconds before sighing deeply and opening the door. Everything in the room practically screamed it was something from the 1910's From the furniture to the plaque on the wall. speaking of the plaque, it had big bold letters that said

_**"Of thy sins. I wash thee"** _

Under that plaque was a basin full of water. Jack made tsk sound with his teeth

"Yeah right, pal." Jack was not a huge believer, some might even call him an atheist. He didn't say anything about it to his mother while she wasn't a huge believer herself, she still believed in a higher power. So he didn't say anything for her sake. His eyes latched on to the table with the bison was the box with golden plaque that the letter mentioned.

_**JACKSON TROY DARBY: Human ally to the Autobots**_

Jack felt his mouth go dry as his eyes went wide. His hands slowly grabbed the box and quickly opened it in the blink of an eye. The first he saw was a picture of teenage girl around seventeen years old wearing an old ballroom black and white dress. She had long brown hair that was held back from reaching the back of neck by a a ponytail a small red bow. On the bottom of the photo there was a name on it in black ink

_**Elizabeth**_

On the back of the photo there was makeshift note

_**"Head to monument Island and free the girl from her imprisonment and take her where ever she wishes to go. Do that and you'll be with your friends, family and Cybertronian allies before you know it. But be careful, where your going has many dangers lurking around the corner. If you die it'll be problematic for everyone"**_

_**-R &amp; R Lutece **_

Jack pocketed the letter before spotting post card with the picture that basically the statute of liberty with angle wings. The postcard said it was called monument island. Well at he know what to look for. Next was a small card with a scroll a key and a sword on it. The scroll had a X2 next to it, while the key and the sword had X1 next to them. Pocketing the strange card; he saw some old dollar coins in box as well but the inscription said It was a silver it was a limited edition? And finally his eyes landed on a gun. It was an old C96 mauser pistol. With a shaking hand, he picked up the old gun. He pushed the ejection button on the side of the gun and the clip fell into his other hand. The clip had all 12: .763mm rounds. He put the clip back in the pistol and pulled back the operating rod on the back of the pistol; causing the gun to pull the round in the chamber. He quickly switched the safety on and put the gun in the side of his pants. He untucked his long grey shirt so he can conceal the gun. He slowly made his way upstairs but what he saw he almost fell off the stairs and and brake his neck. A man with bag over his head with a gunshot wound the size of a golf ball where his bag covered forehead was. Even worse was a knife stabbed in his chest that was also keeping a note in place that was written in blood..

_**"Darby, this is your first and only chance!"**_

Gulping nervously, Jack slowly took the WW1 handgun out of his pants and kept it close to him. His fingers were taping the wooden handle of the gun unconsciously while he made his way up the next set of stairs. Jack found himself on the roof on the lighthouse, the rain pouring down relentlessly,soaking the teen. The teen's gaze latched on to a little padlock hanging on a door. Here's the weird thing though, instead of number and levers they were bells of ... a scroll, a sword and a key.

_'My day cannot get any more crazier from here, right?...Wait the card!'_

Jack quickly holstered the gun and pulled out the card. he deduced that the X's meant how many times he suppose to hit the bells. Following the notes instructions, the bells let out a little chime with each hit. After that, nothing .

"Don't tell me this was just some sick jo-" He didn't get to finish when sky suddenly turned blood red and thunderous boom followed, the booms went as many times as the bell chimes. When the booms stopped The door seemed to dismantle itself. inside there was a chair you would typically find in a barbershop. He eyed the chair for about six seconds before walking towards it. He looked around for anything else but all he saw was a chair.

_'Wellllll I am a bit tired'_

Jack sat down on the chair feeling a bit more relaxed. As he put his arms on the armrest, Two iron restrains shot out seemingly out of nowhere and locked on to his hands and feet. Jack started to struggle to get free but to no anvil. Walls started to form around The teen. A small circular window was all teen had now to the outside world. A booming feminine voice came out of nowhere, startling the young man.

**_"Make yourself ready pilgrim. The bindings are there as a safeguard"_**.The floor beneath him started to turn upside down. The 'room' he was staring down had nothing except Gears,cogs and something that looked specifically like rocket thrusters. That soon provered to be true when the thrusters came to life and spewed huge orange flames from its maw. The heat was felt throughout the room, Jack was beginning to think his skin might melt off from his bones if the flames were any hotter. Jack felt something slip from his pants, Jack look down in horror to see the gun falling right down into fire.

"No,no,no,no!" Jack Shouted. He wasn't sure who those Lutece guys were,but Jack was smart enough to know if those two left him gun he knew that there was trouble waiting for him. The floor started to rotate back up to the 'top room'.

_**"Brace yourself for ascension, pilgrim"**_

"Ascension?" Jack mutter. What could that possibly...Wait a minute..The gears,the thrusters, Ascension..This wasn't a lighthouse it's a rocket!

_**"Ascension in Five"**_

"No! Please, stop!"

_**"Four."**_

"Oh, God no!"

_**"Three"**_

"Mom, Arcce, Miko, Raf,Optimus. Please, Take care of each other."

_**"Two."**_

"this is the end, isn't it?"

_**"One! Ascension"**_

The rocket shot forward into the air. The wind whipping against the rocket. Jack watched the rocket climb effortlessly in the air and the clouds in pure horror and the narration wasn't helping.

_**"Five thousand feet"**_

"Scarp! Shit!"

_**"Ten thousand feet"**_

"Oh, dear God"

_**"Fifteen thousand feet"**_

"I'm gonna die."

_**"Hallelujah!"**_ The rocket stopped to a complete halt and a makeshift parachute shot out from the tip of the rocket. The teen could not believe what he seeing. In his sixteen years this was by far the strangest and he met giant alien robots. Outside the window was an..an..e-entire city floating in the clouds. The entire city appeared to be floating on top of zeppelins or something of that nature. Jack spotted the angel shaped tower from the post card in the distance. As the rocket was floating through the the city, Jack spotted posters of an old man around his late sixties with long white hair and a beard that would make Grizzly Adams and Santa Claus blush. All the words said was 'our prophet' in big bold letters. Jack nearly jumped straight out of his skin when he felt the rocket hit something. Jack stared in horror as he saw the parachute breeze away. The rocket started to fall like a sack of potatoes. The rocket rammed straight into a building with a sign that said.

_**'Frank's and Andrew's city of wonders'.**_

And then everything went black.

_**Three hours later..**_

Jack struggled to stay awake. His eye just barely open but his eyes were getting heavier by the second. Two pairs of legs entered his blurry vision. One was was wearing tan pants and brown shoes, while the other wore a tan skirt, leggings and brown high heels.

"I believe he's coming to, Brother." A female british voice said.

"Hmm, surprising." A male british voice responded

"That he's still breathing?"

"That and the fact his rocket broke down on him, that problem never happened with mr. Dewitt."

"Constants and variables, dear brother."

"Your quite found of that saying, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I wrote a whole book on it."

Jack soon slipped into unconscious once again. With one though going through his mind.

_'I'm never going to have a normal life, am I ?'_

* * *

**How did you guys like my take on bioshock?Now keep in mind that i'm not gonna follow the game's cannon events will some things I will keep. If any of you seen the early gameplay from bioshock infinite from 2010 and 2011? I'm gonna write it if Ken Levine that in, sooooooo... This should be fun. Please read and review! **


	2. Frank & Andrew's city of wonders

**Like I said last time. I'm making infinite's story my own thing. You'll see my vision in later chapters.**

* * *

_Jack sat up with a_ groan_ as he wiped sleep from his eyes. As he opened them He saw he was in a familiar missile silo. He was on the couch that they got for the "human area" on the upper level of the silo for their human charges to past time in since they didn't want them on the ground level in case they accidently stepped on them. Jack shackley stood up. He looked around the base to see Optimus,Arcee,Ratchet,BumbleBee, Bulkhead, Miko, Raf and his mom standing perfectly still. He waved a hand in front of Miko's face. The young japanese girl didn't even blink. She...just...stood there. And then everyone in the room (minus Jack) spoke._

_**"Save the girl or die**** trying."** __Everyone in the room bellowed but kept the blank expression. Jack nearly fell on the floor in shock. Everyone in the room kept repeating it as if it were a motto. Jack's ears soon picked up a very familiar sound. That of a guitar. It wasn't the electric guitar that Miko would always bring and annoy anyone with a decent taste for music. But an acoustic guitar. he quickly recognized the song. Mary of the wild Moore by Johnny Cash. He even heard a beautiful female voice hum along to the musical instrument. He followed the music until he stood by a doorway with beams of light shining out of it. He cautiously stepped in and was swallowed by the light._

* * *

Jack's eyes at the moment felt like sixty pounds of sand in a fifty pound bag. But with each blink they got lighter and lighter until he could eventully made out the room he was in. The front of it was caved in from...his rocket

...

...

...

God damn it.

This was exactly just his luck! If he wasn't trapped in a caved in cave with the leader of the Decepticons. He was trapped in a caved in building in a damn city in the sky. The coal haired teen slowly pushed himself up. Once Jack was on his feet, he gave himself a quick once over to see if he was alright. While he was free from cuts and bruises, he had a a letter taped on to his chest. Taking it off and opening it he found that the letter was written by his two very mysterious "friends"

_**Dear Mr. Darby,**_

_**You have been out for quite sometime. There are group of soldiers with lethal intent heading your way. If they find you there, they will in all probability kill you. Remember. Free the girl, See your family.**_

_**Good luck,**_

_**R&amp;R **_**_Lutece_**

_**P.S **_

_** Enjoy the free sample**_

"Enjoy the free sample what the hell are they smok-"

The teen stopped his rant when he lowered the note from his field of vision to see a podium with an old looking glass bottle with a grayish looking liquid inside. The bottle was shaped liked those old elixir that you would see in a snake oil shop. The emblem on the center of the bottle was a neutron symbol and the cap was the shape of a brain. Above the bottle, was a poster with a picture of the bottle. The poster had big bold letters that spelled

**Ryan &amp; Fontaine**** industries presents: the Grey MATTER vigor!: THE WRATH OF GOD IN YOUR HANDS !**

"-ing."

Jack picked up the bottle and gave it a quizative stare. He was pretty sure the ad was promising more then it could deliver. For all he could know, this could be just a glorified energy drink that would give him a bad stomach flu. Thats what happened when 'scientists' back in the early 20th century mixed Alcohol, cocaine and bat piss and slapped on a label that said miracle cure on it. Then again he was in a floating city in the freaking sky, so he shouldn't be that skeptical about an vigor that claims it will give you god like , he twisted the cap off and and took a swig from the bottle. The teen dropped the bottle with a disgusted scowl on his face. Jack had just figured out what liquidized brains tasted like. Who ever said brain was a delicacy, Jack now wanted that guy to be shot in the balls with a grenade launcher. Delicacy his his giant robot-alien befriending ass. Not a second sooner, Jack felt his body rearrange it's self. Jack hollered in pain. It felt like his bones, organs and cells started to explode like a atom bomb. Somehow still conscious, Jack let out a new scream but this time in horror as the skin of his hands and lower arms turned a dark grey and was moving in a similar matter to the waves of an ocean. It almost looked like moist clay. In the blink of an eye; the pain stopped, his arms regained their natural shape and color. Jack breaths were deeper but now were evening out. After a couple of minutes, Jack finally regained enough of his composure to think straight again and speak again.

_"OoOoOoH God~_W-what the hell was that?" His voice was composed but his whole body seemed to be shaking. His moment of respite was sadly ended when a loud boom echoed through out the room. Jack wiped his body around to the direction of the explosion, only to come face to face with a couple of men armed with old mp-18 submachine guns. Both men were in there late thirties, They were both caucasian and wearing the type of clothes you'd usually see in a John Wayne western movie. They easily spotted Jack and pointed their guns at him

"Stop right there!" they shouted in unison. Jack froze and rose his hands in the air. The two slowly made their way over to Jack.

"What do you know? Boroti Kats'i was right! He's gonna give us so much silver eagles when give him the kid." One of the man stated excited.

"Forget the money! He'll make us heroes of the new revolution. Who knows he may even lets maybe he'll let us execute that racist father christmas Comstock ourselves! And maybe, maybe we'll get a piece of Daisy's fine ass!" The second man shouted happily. Jack just stared at the two with mix a confusion and disgust. The first thug's legs started to buckle and appeared to start doing crunches. Jack wasn't the only one to catch his odd behavior. The man's partner decided to voice his thought.

"Hell's wrong with you?" His eyes nor his rifle never left Jack.

"I gotta piss." The first man squeaked out.

"Are you serious?! We're in the middle of capturing a prisoner! Hold it in for Christ sake." The second man scolded his friend.

"It'll take ten seconds I promise!" And with that he lowered his rifle and placed his submachine gun near a wooden then walked off to relief himself. His partner turned sideways and shouted out with a snarl.

"YOU FUCKING ASS-CLOWN! IF YOU WEREN'T LOTTATORE'S NEPHEW, THE BOSS WOULD HAVE SHOT YOU IN YOUR TINY LITTLE BRAIN, YOU BASTARD!"

"BLOW ME!" The first thug responded. This was Jack's chance! All he had to do was take down the guard and run. When Jack lowered his hands, new Instincts suddenly took over and before Jack could catch himself, his hands returned to bulkish clay color. He unconsciously extended his hand and a gray fizzing ball shot out to the pissed thug . The thug turned around in time to see it coming...but not enough to scream. The ball hit him square in the face and splattered. What happened next would haunt Jack for the rest of his life. A horrid fizzing sound got louder with every second. The man tried to rip the putty like substance off, only for the ensnare his hands as well. The puddle soon faded away...to expose the face of a skull and the bones of the fingers. Jack stared at the empty eye holes of the man for mere seconds as if he was still living. Soon the man fell on the floor. A relived sigh echoed out through the walls. The remaining thug walked back to see his friend laying on the floor dead with blood leaking out from his head. Jack and the man looked at each other and then at the rifle listing lazily on the crate. The two charged at the weapon their arms stretched out to grab it.

_**BRAKA!**_

The sound that resembled thunder and a shell casing falling on the floor with a clank. This noise seemed to echo through the building. Splurts of blood hit the shooters face that stretched from his forehead to his cheek bones. His deep blue eyes locked with the face of the thug he shot. The man's throat had a hole about the size of a golfball. The blood was spurting out like a over shaken soda can.

"Hurrrrrrggggggkkk?!" The thug gurgled out. Clearly choking on his own blood. The blood continue to gush out even as the man covered his throat in a vein attempt to stop the bleeding. His other hand was stretched in Jack's direction. The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell on the floor...dead.

Jack's legs started to quake and collapsed under a invisible weight. Jack fell on his back and his arms stretched out with the rifle, still in one of his hands. Tears were pouring out mercilessly and showed no signs of stopping.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Jack repeated mindlessly. Jack how'd no idea how long he'd been laying there muttering that sentence. minutes? Hours? Days? It was probably minutes but It didn't matter to Jack. The grizzly scene that _He_ caused seemed to play in an endless loop. He just wanted to run past them. No one was suppose to get hurt let alone killed. Jack's mouth was still lipping the words 'i'm sorry' despite not speaking it for nearly three minutes. Jack unconsciously pulled himself up and stared at the corpses he created. He stared at the man he shot in the neck. His eyes were still rolled in the back of his head. Jack knelt down and closed the deceased man's eyes with his hand. Standing, Jack spotted a rain catcher near the table the vigor was standing on.

_'Yes, that will work.'_

Jack pulled the giant blue cloth and placed it gently over the two bodies. Another tear eased it's way out of his eye as he gave the now covered corpses, one last glance.

"I'm sorry." Jack could never say that word enough times. These we're people he just killed. Not wild game. Jack wasn't even sure he could look himself in the mirror, when all of this was said and done. Jack used his sweat shirt covered arm to wipe away his tear stained face. The teen spotted a flight of stairs going downwards. Jack pulled out the photo of the girl only known as Elisabeth .

"Sure hope you're worth this mess i'm in." Jack took his time with going down the stairs. Going down each step with a brisk price; almost gingerly. Things have been going by him so fast these bast few hours. Jack just wanted a moment of slow, tranquil, peace. That wasn't to much to ask for. Was it? Regardless he still had a girl to find.

* * *

**If any of are confused don't worry the mystery will unravel in tell me what you guys thought with a review.**


End file.
